1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method and an apparatus for metering a reducing agent, in particular a urea or a urea-water solution, within the context of catalytic exhaust gas posttreatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To attain a reduction of NOx components in exhaust gases, reduction catalytic converters have been developed especially for Diesel engines; they are typically classified as either so-called SCR catalytic converters (for “Selective Catalytic Reduction”) and storage catalytic converters. The so-called SCR catalytic converters are regenerated by the delivery of a urea and/or ammonia reducing agent, while the so-called storage catalytic converters are regenerated with hydrocarbons from the entrained internal combustion engine fuel, in so-called rich exhaust gas phases.
From German Patent Application, serial number 19946 900.8, an apparatus is known which for removing nitrogen oxides from exhaust gases, for instance from a Diesel engine, adds urea as a reducing agent in metered fashion. The metering is done via a valve that releases urea doses that are determined via the electrical triggering of the metering valve, its throttling cross section, and the pressure difference prevailing at the throttle valve. The metering apparatus has a return line for returning excess reducing agent as well as a ventilation line for eliminating gas bubbles made up of air or evaporated reducing agent.